Glitter in the Air
by Brittana-Purt-love
Summary: Kurt wants to spend the first moments of his new year with Puck, his boyfriend. But things dont seem like they want to work out. Oneshot. Songfic based on the song Glitter in the Air by Pink. Please R&R. Glee is not mine


9:42 pm December 31st

Kurt was in his room, thinking of all the times Puck had held him in his strong arms. It was funny how most of their love was shown through their hands, sure they kissed, but not as much as they hugged, held hands, or held each other. He smiled, thinking about how much he trusted Puck, how much he loved him. Just then he heard 'Love Game' by Lady Gaga playing, he pulled out his iphone and saw 'Noah' on the caller id, he answered happily.

"Hello, Noah. You can come over now if you'd like, and you don't have to leave until one. I can't believe I get to start my new year with you."

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." Puck replied, his voice stiff.

"W-what? But, Noah, we've been planning this for two weeks."

"I'm not a queer, Hummel."

"Pardon?!"

"I'm not a fag."

"A-a fag?"

"Yeah, I don't like guys, I was confused. You, and everyone like you, are a disgrace."

Kurt hung up and threw his fistful of glitter in the air, (he was going to throw it when Puck came over and kissed him, but that obviously wasn't going to happen.) He fell back onto his bed and cried.

9:30 pm December 31st

Puck was about to leave his house, but first he wanted to tell his mom about Kurt, he walked to her bedroom and knocked on the door. He waited a few seconds.

"Mom?" he said after no answer. He walked into her room, it smelled odd, but Puck couldn't recall the scent, so he ignored it. "Mom, we need to talk, I have a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?" she replied, her speech was slurred; Puck recognized the scent of the room now, whiskey.

'Oh, no.' he thought. His mom got extremely aggressive whenever she was drunk. He was just glad he had gotten Sarah out of there before she ever got too violent with her, their aunt took custody of her, and she said would take custody of Puck too, but he refused, insisting he could take care of himself, but the real reason was that he couldn't leave Kurt.

"Yeah, I'm going over to his house right now. We're going to start the New Year together." He said.

"No you're not. You're going to call him and tell him that he's a disgrace, just like you are." She said in response.

"No, you can't just-." She stopped him by slapping across the face, hard. He held himself together, but honestly, he wanted to cry.

"Now, what are you going to do?"

"Mom, I don't think that-ah!" She did it again, this time much harder, his cheek stung.

"Well?"

He pulled out his phone and called Kurt right in front of her, to assure him that he wouldn't get hit again. Kurt answered after only the first ring.

"Hello, Noah." He said it so cheerfully, the fact that Puck was about to kill that cheer nearly killed him. "You can come over now if you'd like, and you can stay until one, I can't believe I get to start my new year with you." Puck pulled in a breath.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." He said, he hoped he sounded convincing because tears were tugging at the corners of his eyes.

"W-what? But, Noah, we've been planning this for two weeks." He sounded upset, and a little distraught.

"I'm not a queer, Hummel." Using Kurt's last name hurt him, it meant there was no connection, no feeling between them, but convincing him of that was the idea.

"Pardon?!"

"I'm not a f-fag." He stumbled a little on this word, he despised it, it was rude and insulting. But he was pretty sure Kurt hadn't noticed the stutter.

"A-a fag?" Kurt sounded so sad, Puck could literally hear the sobs about to come in his voice, he had to bite his lip to keep from crying himself.

"Yeah, I don't like guys, I was confused. You, and everyone like you," he quoted his mom now, "are a disgrace." As soon as he finished he heard the dial tone, Kurt had hung up. 'This is what I get for looking fear in the face, and thinking I didn't care.'

"Good," his mom said, lighting a cigarette, "now go to your room, you disgust me."

He went upstairs and cried silently into his pillow, his heart ached so much it made the bruise on his cheek seem like a small paper cut. He laid down and took a nap, hoping it would clear his mind. He woke up and realized it didn't help, he dreamt about Kurt, He looked at his clock, it read 11:06, 'It's not too late.' He thought, he promised Kurt he would be there with him when that clock struck twelve, and he intended to keep that promise. If he ran then he could make it in time. He ran down the stairs, his mom was passed out on the couch, he left the house.

10:54 pm December 31st

Kurt was still up, staring at the phone, waiting for Puck to call back and say he made a mistake, though he knew it'd never happen. He stepped out of the glass doors in his bedroom onto the patio and looked at his beautiful flower garden. He stroked one of the roses gently and sighed, he wanted to cry, when Puck had first admitted his feeling for Kurt he gave him a red rose, much like the ones that were growing here, he also thought about their first kiss. He had to sit down; it was far too much to take.

11:56 pm December 31st

Puck silently opened the fence and walked into Kurt's backyard; he saw him sitting next to the garden and smiled.

"Hey, sugar." He said to him.

"Stop playing games with me, Noah." He replied, still upset.

"I'm not playing games, my made me dump you because being gay is against her religion."

"Why did you listen to her? Why didn't you fight for me?"

"Well, I tried to, but-." He stopped and put a hand to his cheek, Kurt's eyes got wide.

"She hit you." He said in shock, Puck nodded.

"It's no big deal, I mean, it barely even hurts." He said, Kurt reached up and stroked the bruise lightly with his fingers, Puck winced in response.

"Liar," he breathed "it must hurt so much."

"I'll be okay; I've dealt with it before. I just need you back."

Kurt nodded; Puck leaned down and kissed him passionately, and put his arms around the smaller boy's waist, pulling him closer. Kurt kissed back and let his arms close around Puck's neck. 'Not exactly how I had pictured it, but this night is perfect, nonetheless.' He thought. Puck pulled away and smiled at him.

"I'm so sorry for what I said; I didn't mean any of it. I love you, and nothing can change that." He whispered, still holding Kurt close.

"It's okay, you were just trying to protect yourself, I love you too." He replied.

Puck kissed him again, gently, when they kissed an alarm went off on Kurt's phone, and fireworks were visible above. They pulled away; the sound of the fireworks had startled them, when Kurt saw them he smiled. Puck held him close and nuzzled his nose affectionately, they took a seat in the grass, Kurt was in Puck's lap. They cuddled, watching the sky turn thirty different colors, when the show stopped they admired the simple beauty of the moon and stars. Puck kissed Kurt softly one more time, when he pulled away he smiled, and they both thought 'Will it ever get better then tonight?"


End file.
